Dead Silence
by Imperial Black Horse
Summary: Vous avez eu la curiosité de vous aventurer dans ma demeure ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Vous être des enfants mal élevées... Je devrais vous couper la langue, à vous aussi…
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Vous avez eu la curiosité…**

« Luffy ? Sabo ? »

Une odeur de sang et de pourriture parvient jusqu'aux narines du jeune brun. Des cadavres de marionnettes gisaient à ses pieds, ils avaient un sourire sadique sur les lèvres malgré l'état déplorable de leurs corps de bois.

« Vous être-vous passez ? »

Le bâton qui lui servait d'unique arme tremblait entre ses mains. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer son chemin dans l'antre des marionnettes.

**De vous aventurer dans ma demeure ?**

« Ace ? Luffy ? »

Le noir entoura le jeune blond. Des lueurs blanches en forme de poupée apparaissaient et disparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez, les battements de son cœur résonnaient autour de lui.

« Vous être-vous passez ? »

Ses bras formaient une camisole sur son torse. D'une allure tremblante, il continua à s'aventurait dans le noir où des formes blanches et éphémères continuaient à tourner autour de lui.

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut…**

« Sabo ? Ace ? »

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le plus jeune entendait les marionnettes se déplacer. Des rires fantomatiques remplissaient la salle comme un écho.

« Vous être-vous passez ? »

Il plongea sa tête entre ses bras, grelottant de froid et de peur. Les bruits se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui.

**Vous être des enfants mal élevées…**

_Il y a longtemps, un enfant a disparu… Il y toujours eut qu'un seul suspect : Mary Shaw, une ventriloque ayant perdu l'usage de la parole._

_Elle a été assassinée, la langue tranchée. Elle a été enterrée avec ses « enfants », ses chères marionnettes._

**Je devrais vous couper la langue, à vous aussi…**

_A partir de ce funeste moment, cette ville a été ravagée par la mort. Des familles entières ont été retrouvées mortes, toutes leurs langues tranchées, une expression de terreur sur leurs visages. _

_Puis, quelqu'un a eu l'audace de déterrer ses poupées._

_Maintenant… Elle vit à travers ses marionnettes, pour continuer à se venger._

_Si j'étais vous, je ne crie__rai__s__ pas. Je ne tiens pas à finir la langue tranchée._


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Allez ! Dépêches-toi, Luffy ! » S'écria le brun en haut d'une pente qui s'impatienter face à la lenteur du plus jeune

« Ouais, j'arrive ! » Répondit Luffy en accélérant la cadence

Le brun s'élança à la poursuite de ses frères, gravissant les pentes ardues et sautant par-dessus les troncs renversés. Les arbres défilèrent autour du trio fraternel lors de leur course, qui prit fin quand ils arrivèrent devant une rivière. Ace fut le premier à traverser la rivière grâce aux pierres qui ressortaient de l'eau, Sabo derrière lui, suivit de Luffy.

« Fait attention de ne pas tomber dans la rivière, comme la dernière fois, Luffy ! » Rigola le blond avant de remarquer que le plus jeune était déjà à l'eau

« Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai » Râla Ace

Sabo aida Luffy à remonter sur une pierre pendant qu'Ace était déjà arrivé sur l'autre rive. Ce dernier attendit ses deux jeunes frères et ils reprirent leurs courses, Ace toujours en tête.

« Dis-donc, tu pourrais nous dire où on va, Ace ? » Questionna Sabo, épuisé par la longue course

« Vous allez bientôt voir, enfin, si vous ne ralentissez pas la cadence ! » Répondit Ace en accélérant encore un peu plus

Ace et Sabo étaient presque arrivés en haut d'une pente quand Sabo stoppa son frère :

« Oh zut… »

« Un problème, Sabo ? »

Ils se retournèrent et… ne fut pas si surpris que ça, face à l'absence de leur frère cadet.

« Mais où est-il encore passé ? » Râla Ace de nouveau

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir une fine tâche noire au loin, qui courait à la façon d'un zombie vers eux. Le plus jeune tirait la langue et transpirait à grosses gouttes face à la fatigue qui le tiraillait.

« C'était p'être une mauvaise idée d'emmener cet escargot… » Murmura Ace pour lui-même

« Chef ! »

Un homme entra dans la chambre de la chef des brigands, dans un état de panique. Un grognement se fit entendre en-dessous d'une épaisse couverture suivit de l'apparition de la chef en dehors de cette même couverture.

« Ils ont fait quoi, encore ?! » Râla la femme

« Ils partit de nouveau »

« J't'ai déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller pour si peu ! » Fit la femme en replongeant dans sa couverture

« Chef Dadan ! » S'écria un second homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre « Sur la note que les trois morveux nous ont laissé, c'est marqué qu'ils partaient à la découverte d'une maison hantée au fin fond des bois. »

Un long silence suivit la phrase de l'homme. La rousse s'assit dans son lit, les yeux dans le vide.

« On doit les retrouver s'ils sont vraiment parti dans la maison hantée à laquelle je pense, sinon Garp va me tuer… encore… »

Luffy, avec du mal, avait fini par rejoindre ses frères. Ils avaient continué à s'aventurer dans la forêt mais plus ils avançaient, plus le décor devenait sinistre. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, les animaux se faisaient plus rares, le chemin était plus rude. Le ciel azur s'était voilé de nuages gris ténébreux plongeant la forêt dans une sombre lumière.

« On y est presque » Murmura Ace à ses frères

Bientôt, après avoir traversé une rivière asséchée et escaladé un énorme tronc renversé, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir.

Les murs pourpres contraster avec le toit sombre. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées par des planches de bois mangés par les mites. Les colonnes menaçaient de céder sous le poids de la toiture, la peinture avait perdu son éclat et était devenue rêche.

« Bienvenue dans la maison hantée » Annonça Ace avec un sourire satisfait

Ace ouvrit la porte et entra dans le manoir, suivit de ses deux autres frères.

Il y avait des toiles d'araignées partout il était possible t'en mettre et on pourra à peine distinguer les couleurs sous l'épaisse poussière. Tous les miroirs étaient brisés, la toile des tableaux déchirées, les murs fissurés, chaque pièce d'une grande grandeur et tout comme les autres manoirs, il y avait surement une cinquantaine de pièce, en ne prenant pas en compte le sous-sol/cave et le grenier.

« Alors ? » Fit Ace en se retournant vers ses frères

« Ça fait froid dans le dos, cette vieille baraque ! » S'écria Sabo qui était émerveillé par l'ancien manoir

« Moi, je ne veux pas rester ici » Fit Luffy qui commençait à pleurnicher

« Bah tu n'as qu'à partir » Marmonna Ace

« Non, pour être aussi courageux que vous, j'dois rester » Se reprit Luffy

Des sourires satisfaits passèrent sur les lèvres des aînés.

« Bon… On visite ? » Proposa Sabo

Luffy et Ace répondirent par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Ils s'avancèrent dans le hall ; le sol était en damier, les murs s'élevaient jusqu'à cinq mètres de hauteur et finissaient en dôme. Deux grands escaliers circulaires partaient du milieu du hall et menaient au premier étage.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage et trouvèrent une trappe qui menait au grenier. Une fois à l'intérieur du grenier et furent surpris par la grandeur mais également par le nombre de cartons qui s'y trouvaient : le grenier faisait la taille du manoir en longueur et en largeur et une centaine de cartons et autres souvenirs étaient éparpillés par ci, par là.

« Il y a de drôles de poupées » Remarqua Luffy en ouvrant un carton

« Ce sont des marionnettes » Corrigea Ace qui ouvrait plusieurs cartons, jetant qu'un très léger coup d'œil à leurs contenus

« Quels genres de personnes pourraient être les propriétaires de ce manoir d'après vous ? » Questionna Sabo

« Des riches… Vu le nombre de marionnettes » Répondit Ace

« Des Dragons Célestes ? » Proposa Luffy

« Nan… Ils ne viendraient pas habiter dans la campagne, hyper éloigné de la grande ville… » Répliqua Ace

« Ça aurait pu être leurs maisons de vacances » Rigola Sabo

Luffy, fatigué de trouver que des marionnettes dans les cartons, se rapprocha de l'une des immenses fenêtres du grenier. Le soleil déclinait derrière les arbres. Les sombres nuages étaient toujours présents près du manoir mais laisser entrevoir un ciel azur un peu loin, vers la ville de Goa.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit » Releva Luffy

« J'crois que si on part maintenant, on arrivera bien après le couvre-feu… » Remarqua Sabo

« On n'a qu'à dormir ici et repartir avant la fin de l'après-midi, demain » Proposa Ace

« Et Dadan ? » Fit Luffy

« Pff. Je n'ai qu'une vieille peau, ça va lui faire des vacances de ne pas nous voir, j'vous rassure » Finit Ace en découvrant une énième marionnette

« Mais que fabriquent-ils ?! » Pesta la chef une nouvelle fois

« Calmez-vous, chef, je suis qu'ils vous bientôt arriver » Tenta l'un des brigands de la rassurer

Curly Dadan, la chef des brigands de la montagne, faisait les cent pas tout en mangeant un morceau de viande ; ses hommes autour d'elle, tranquillement assis en train de manger eux aussi. Magura et Dogura essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer leur supérieur.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas possible… C'est impossible qu'ils aient trouvé ce manoir… Il est beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il le trouve… Mais si c'était de ce manoir que les morveux parler dans cette note ? Garp va me faire la tête au carré si, il arrive quelque chose à ces sales mioches ! »

« Mais de quel manoir parlez-vous, chef ? » Demanda l'un des hommes

« Laissez tomber… Et puis ça remonte à loin, trop loin et puis elle est morte… et ses foutues marionnettes sont enterrées avec elle ! »

Les heures passèrent, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de l'océan et la lune se reflétait sur l'eau marine.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix… » Râla Dadan « Magura, Dogura ! »

« Oui ? » Répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix

« Je vous confier le commandement ! Ne faites pas n'importe quoi, je serais de retour avant demain soir »

« A vos ordres, chef ! »

Le trio avait trouvé l'une des nombreuses chambres au deuxième étage et s'étaient installé sur l'immense lit. Ils dormaient tous les trois à poings fermés quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Sabo et Luffy continuaient à dormir tranquillement, mais Ace avait ouvert un œil pour examiner ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais il ne pourrait rien distinguer dans la noirceur du manoir. Il dégagea son bras droit, où reposait la tête de Luffy, et attrapa un chandelier mais le reposa quand il se souvient qu'il n'avait rien pour l'allumer. Il finit par se dégager complètement et sortit du lit dans le silence pour ne pas réveiller ses frères. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et la renferma, ignorant complètement qu'un danger avait eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

« Faim » Marmonna Luffy dans son sommeil

Sa voix avait provoqué un frisson de terreur à Ace. Ce dernier était trop sur les nerfs, et parano quand il se trouvait en terrain inconnu, avec ses frères à protéger.

Quand il s'apprêtait à remonter sur le lit, son pied heurta quelque chose. Ace recula vivement et se cogna violemment comme l'armoire, réveillant par la même occasion Sabo.

« Hein ? » Dit-il d'une voix ensommeiller

« Ah… Excuse-moi Sabo… Tu peux te rendormir » Fit Ace en s'apercevant que son frère s'était déjà rendormi

Il se rapprocha du lit et se baissa pour regarder en dessus. Il retient un cri quand il vit une marionnette. Il souffla tout en la prenant. La poupée représentait un garçon avec des yeux verts émeraudes qui luisait dans la pénombre de la chambre et un beau costume noir. Son sourire de bois donna un frisson à Ace, qui jeta la poupée dans un coin de la pièce et retourna dormir près de ses frères.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Un bruit assourdissant résonna à travers l'étage. Les frères se réveillèrent en sursaut. Il faisait toujours nuit à l'extérieur et le manoir était plongé dans le noir. Ace fut le premier à sortir du lit suivit de Sabo. Ce dernier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de refermer la bouche d'un coup sec quand il remarqua l'absence du cadet.

« Il est passé où, cet idiot ? » Râla Ace

« Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a provoqué ce bruit et puis voilà… » Marmonna Sabo, qui était en train de s'endormir debout « On peut retourner se coucher, maintenant ? »

« Non, je veux savoir ce qui a provoqué ce bruit ! »

Ace prit Sabo par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Le brun s'attendait à tomber dans un couloir sombre, sans lumière mais il fut surpris de voir les chandeliers, accrochés au mur à intervalles réguliers, allumés et éclairant les couloirs de leurs lumières chaleureuses. Enfin, à cause de l'allure du manoir, la lumière des chandeliers se trouvaient être plus sinistre que chaleureuse.

Un grincement se fit entendre derrière eux. Sabo bougea à peine, croulant sous le sommeil. Ace, lui, se retourna vivement et découvrit deux marionnettes, assises dos contre dos, au milieu du couloir. Curieusement, cela avait réveillé Sabo pour de bon.

« Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, Ace »

« Je crois aussi, retrouvons Luffy et barrons-nous d'ici. »

A l'extérieur du manoir, Dadan continuait à avancer à travers la forêt, quittant peu à peu la forêt verdoyante pour la forêt sinistre qui entourait le manoir aux marionnettes. Elle semblait aussi bien morte de fatigue qu'extrêmement énervée.

Son long manteau balayait le sol, la capuche recouvrait le tiers de son visage. La fumée de sa cigarette s'élevait dans le ciel nocturne.

Elle continuait son chemin vers le manoir hanté de sa démarche énervée et fatiguée, ruminant ses idées sombres de meurtre envers trois jeunes mioches qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

« Je vais les tuer, les égorger, les étriper, les éventrer, les noyer, les étouffer, les baffer, les cogner, les trancher, les jeter dans la mer, les… Nan, si je fais ça, je vais me faire tuer par Garp… »

« Luffy ?! »

De longues minutes passèrent, les deux frères avaient fouillé tout le second étage. Malgré la fatigue, la terreur les maintenait réveillés.

« Ace ? Je sais que c'est surement une mauvaise idée mais… séparons-nous ? »

« Très mauvaise idée. » Commenta Ace

« Je sais mais on ira plus vite, non ? On se retrouve dans le hall à la première lueur dehors, ok ? » Insista Sabo

« Je sens que je vais le regretter… Je vais fouiller le rez-de-chaussée, toi, occupe-toi du premier étage. » Ordonna Ace

« Très bien » Finit Sabo

« Ah et une dernière chose… » Rappela Ace

« Un problème ? » Questionna le blond

« Quand on se rejoint dans le hall, on attend dix minutes M-A-X-I-M-U-M. Passer ce délai, et même si on n'est pas au complet, on se barre d'ici et on revient avec de l'aide. »

« Dangereux pour ceux qui reste coincé ici… Mais c'est ok. »

Les deux frères se séparèrent même si c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'ils allaient le regretter amèrement.

Luffy pleurait silencieusement, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait senti une odeur de nourriture et l'avait suivi, l'emmenant jusqu'au fond du grenier. Il avait découvert tous les cartons vides. Les marionnettes avaient disparu. Quand il avait voulu prévenir ses frères, la trappe d'accès au grenier, s'était refermé, l'emprisonnant dans le grenier, plongé dans les ténèbres.

Il entendait des choses bougeaient tout autour de lui, ainsi que des rires ressemblant à des pierres qu'on frotte entre eux. Ces choses le frôler par moments, faisant redoubler ses tremblements.

D'ailleurs, le bruit de la trappe se renfermant violemment, avait résonné dans tout l'étage d'en dessous.

Ace et Sabo devraient être à sa recherche à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il continuait à avoir peur, qui provoquer ces bruits autour de lui ? Les marionnettes ? Nan, les marionnettes ne sont que des objets inanimés.

Sabo marchait le long du mur, ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres. Des marionnettes, il y avait des marionnettes partout. Dans chaque couloir, dans chaque pièce, dans chaque recoin de ce manoir. Il n'avait jamais eu de grands peurs dans sa vie, sauf peut-être lors de ses fuites de la maison familiale, mais là, il devrait avouer qu'il flippait grave… face à de vulgaires objets en bois, mais il flippait grave quand même.

Après tout, c'était courant dans les histoires d'horreur, les poupées capables de se déplacer… et de tuer, non ? Et à partir de cette fabuleuse pensée positive, Sabo se dit, que ses frères et lui, vivaient à présent dans une histoire d'horreur.

C'était un rêve, une illusion provoquée par la fatigue. Les marionnettes n'étaient que des objets non-vivants, incapables de bouger. Et pourtant, quand Ace entra dans une pièce, c'était toujours les mêmes marionnettes qu'il trouvait.

Dead Silence, Chucky, La Maison des Poupées, Dolls, Puppet Master, Demonic Toys, Death Dolls, Blood Dolls, Black Devil Doll, Dolly…

A l'époque, il rigolait de ces histoires avec des poupées vivantes… Maintenant… Maintenant, il était pourchassé par des… marionnettes.

_« Méfie-toi du regard de Mary Shaw »_

_« Elle n'avait pas d'enfants, juste des poupées »_

Ces voix… Elles résonnaient dans la tête du brun comme une douce menace…

Dadan avait le manoir dans son champ de vision. Cette terrible demeure lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs, le temps où la célèbre ventriloque Mary Shaw était ici. Ainsi que l'affaire du jeune garçon disparu…

Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul et même suspect pendant le cours de cette enquête : Mary Shaw, une ventriloque qui a perdu l'usage de la parole. Des habitants l'avaient assassinée, en lui tranchant la langue. Elle avait été enterrée avec sa collection de marionnettes. D'ailleurs, à partir ce terrible moment… la ville avait été ravagé par la mort. On avait dit que c'était le fantôme de Mary Shaw qui avait assassiné toutes ces personnes. Puisque ces dernières avec tous un lien, de près ou de loin, avec la mort de la ventriloque.

Rien que d'y penser, la rousse y frissonne encore. Ça avait été une sombre période pour le Royaume de Goa, et pour ses habitants.

« Luffy ? Sabo ? »

Une odeur de sang et de pourriture parvient jusqu'aux narines du jeune brun. Des cadavres de marionnettes gisaient à ses pieds, ils avaient un sourire sadique sur les lèvres malgré l'état déplorable de leurs corps de bois.

« Vous être-vous passez ? »

Le bâton qui lui servait d'unique arme tremblait entre ses mains. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer son chemin dans l'antre des marionnettes.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer : il venait d'entrer dans une chambre en pagaille quand une marionnette l'a attaqué par-derrière, oui, une marionnette. Il avait pris un morceau de bois et avait frappé dans la tête de la marionnette, causant sa décapitation. Et puis, d'autres marionnettes étaient arrivées… Et il avait dû se battre pour survivre, face à des jouets pour enfants…

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ici, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Dans l'avenir, il se méfierait des maisons hantées et des marionnettes.

« Ace ? Luffy ? »

Le noir entoura le jeune blond. Des lueurs blanches en forme de poupée apparaissaient et disparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez, les battements de son cœur résonnaient autour de lui.

« Vous être-vous passez ? »

Ses bras formaient une camisole sur son torse. D'une allure tremblante, il continua à s'aventurait dans le noir où des formes blanches et éphémères continuaient à tourner autour de lui.

Comment avait-il atterri là ? Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé du premier étage, mais les marionnettes avaient trouvé très drôle de le priver de toute source de lumière. Il était déjà vulnérable par son manque de défense, mais maintenant, il était encore plus vulnérable par le manque de lumière autour de lui.

Tout comme ses frères, il se méfierait à présent des manoirs et n'approchera plus des poupées et autres marionnettes.

« Sabo ? Ace ? »

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le plus jeune entendait les marionnettes se déplacer. Des rires fantomatiques remplissaient la salle comme un écho.

« Vous être-vous passez ? »

Il plongea sa tête entre ses bras, grelottant de froid et de peur. Les bruits se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui.

La trappe du grenier s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement sinistre. Le frère cadet releva la tête et fixait la lumière qui venait d'entrer par ce qui va lui permettre d'écharper à cet enfer. Il sortit du grenier et descendit au deuxième étage pour rejoindre la chambre où il avait dormi avec ses frères. Quand il entra, il se retrouva dans un état de panique. Il pensa au début qu'il s'était trompé, mais il pensa ensuite que ses frères étaient partis à sa recherche et qu'ils pourraient être n'importe où dans cet immense manoir.

« Allons, jeune homme, ne pleure pas »

Une poupée de porcelaine était assise sur le lit. Elle était dans un état délabré. Elle représentait une jeune fille avec des cheveux corbeaux, une peau blanche comme neige malgré les nombreuses fissures et des vêtements anciens et noirs.

« Qui-qui est-tu ? » Bégaya Luffy, surpris et effrayé

« Je m'appelle Dalian, je suis une création ratée de Mary Shaw… » Répondit la poupée d'une voix triste « Je peux t'aider à retrouver des frères et à sortir d'ici mais à une seule condition »

« Vraiment ? Laquelle ? » Répondit Luffy, enthousiasme de retrouver ses frères

« Mes sœurs et frères ne m'aiment guère, ils me détestent, me haïrent, veulent ma mort… »

« C'est triste… » Fit Luffy qui avait perdu son sourire

« Oui… J'aimerais trouver une personne capable de me réparer et de m'aimer… »

Luffy sembla réfléchir, même si cela était assez difficile pour lui et puis répondit à la poupée de porcelaine, d'une voix contente :

« Je connais une fille qui devrait prendre soin de toi »

« Alors, j'accepte de t'aider » Finit Dalian


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

« Tourne à droite et descends les escaliers »

Luffy serra la poupée de porcelaine contre lui, tout en parcourant les couloirs d'une allure vive mais tremblante.

« Mes frères sont dans le hall ? » Questionna l'enfant

« Non. »

« Alors, pourquoi on y va ? »

« J'ai entendu l'un de tes frères dire à ton autre frère qu'ils devraient se réunir dans le hall au lever du soleil. »

« Il va bientôt se lever, le soleil ? »

« Oui, ce cauchemar sera bientôt fini pour toi et tes frères… »

Luffy se trouvait en haut de l'escalier, mais deux marionnettes et une poupée de porcelaine lui barraient le chemin. La poupée de porcelaine ressemblait fortement à Dalian, à l'exception de ses yeux. L'alliée de Luffy avait les yeux noirs et les yeux de la poupée qui l'empêcher de passer étaient rouges.

« Hihihi, tu croyais que j'allais laisser tes amis ainsi que toi-même partir de ce manoir, Dalian ? » Fit la poupée ennemie

« J'aurais bien aimé… » Répondit Dalian d'une voix triste

« Tu es une création ratée, Maman avait honte de toi. Et malgré tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir, tu es toujours en vie. Cela est intolérable, donc tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances ainsi que tes amis »

« Euh… Sinon, t'es qui, toi ? » Demanda Luffy en toute insouciance, en posant Dalian à terre et en prenant la seconde poupée sous les regards meurtriers des marionnettes

« Lâche-moi, sale humain ! » Pesta la poupée en essayant de se dégager « Je suis Insane Dalian, la version réussie de cette chose que tu nommes Dalian »

« Je ne te permets pas de dire du mal d'elle. Dalian est plus gentille de toi, déjà ! » Fit Luffy en balançant Insane Dalian par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier

L'une des marionnettes jeta un regard noir à Luffy puis parti rejoindre la poupée de porcelaine qui venait de tomber de très haut. La deuxième marionnette fut moins gentille, puisqu'elle s'élança, un poignard dans sa main de bois, et attaqua Luffy.

Sabo se retrouva bloqué dans un coin, entouré de marionnettes qui voulaient le tuer.

« Qu'allons-nous lui faire ? » Questionna une marionnette en s'approchant un peu plus du blond

« L'égorger ? Lui découper chaque membre un par un ? L'écorcher vif ? Nous avons tellement d'idées, cela fait si longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de visite » Rigola une poupée

« Alors faisais durer notre plaisir en faisait durer ses souffrances ! » Conclut la marionnette, accompagnée des rires de ses sœurs et frères

Ace avait entendu un cri venant du hall et s'y rendit en courant, poursuivi par des marionnettes enragées. Il ouvrit la porte, pour pénétrer dans le hall, et la renferma, bloquant ainsi les marionnettes qui le pourchassaient. Il la bloqua avec son bâton, sachant que cela lui laissait à peine deux minutes au maximum pour s'enfuir.

Il avança jusqu'au milieu du hall et découvrit une poupée de porcelaine dans un pitoyable état, mais ce qui l'inquiéter le plus, c'était la marionnette qui l'a soigné. Celle-ci tourna sa tête de bois vers lui et sourit sadiquement :

« Veux-tu bien me donner ta peau pour que je la répare ? » Questionna-t-il en s'élançant sur Ace

Il l'esquiva en l'envoyant valser contre l'un des murs et se précipita vers les escaliers.

« Ace ! » S'écria le plus jeune en voyant son frère

« Luffy ? » Fit l'aîné, surprit

Le brun retrouva son cadet dans un piteux état, ainsi qu'une poupée de porcelaine qui ressemblait fortement à celle qui était en bas dans le hall. La ressemblance était si frappante qu'il se retourna pour vérifier que l'autre poupée était toujours en bas, mais il eut juste le temps de voir une marionnette lui sauter dessus, armé d'un scalpel.

Le scalpel se planta dans son épaule, il lâcha un hurlement en relançant la marionnette par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier. Il rejoignit son frère qui avait tenait dans ses bras la poupée de porcelaine.

« Lâche-la, elle va te tuer ! » Prévient Ace

« Nan, elle de notre côté, elle. Et puis, elle s'appelle Dalian ! » Répliqua son frère

« Fait attention ! » S'écria Dalian, d'une voix cassée

Ace se retourna et vit deux marionnettes lui sautaient à la gorge, une armée d'un poignard et l'autre armée d'un scalpel.

Le soleil commença à éclaircir l'horizon. Dadan s'approcha de la porte d'entrée du manoir et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle entendit plusieurs cris et gémissements venant de l'intérieur, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

Aurait-elle le courage d'entrer ? Abandonnera-t-elle ces trois mioches ?

Dans tous les sens, elle finira morte. Si elle entre dans ce manoir, elle se fera surement tuer par les marionnettes. Et si, elle part du manoir, elle se fera tuer par Garp. Elle avait une fine chance de survivre si elle allait aider Ace, Sabo et Luffy.

Dadan finit par ouvrir la porte et découvrit une cinquantaine de marionnettes qui gravissaient les marches de l'escalier. Elle resta cachée dans la pénombre, se faisant aussi discrète d'une petite souris. Mais malheureusement, une dizaine de marionnettes et poupées restèrent pour monter la garde…

Le poignard frôla sa cuisse et fit une déchirure dans son pantalon. Le scalpel laissa une coupure sur le cou du garçon. Les deux marionnettes se débattaient comme des diables pendant qu'Ace essayait de les repousser à bout de bras.

Un cri résonna dans le manoir, stoppant temporairement le combat. Ace profita du moment d'inattention des marionnettes et les fit tomber dans l'escalier.

« Il faut retrouver Sabo ! » Ordonna Ace

« Il se trouve dans la cave, en compagnie de mes sœurs et frères » Informa Dalian

« Comment on y va ? » Questionna Luffy

« Par la cuisine » Eclaira la poupée de porcelaine

« Luffy ? » Commença Ace « Je veux que tu sortes de ce manoir, avec cette poupée. Je vais retrouver Sabo et je te rejoins, je te le promets »

Dalian approuva d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Mais… Et toi ? » Pleurnicha Luffy

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le hall et Ace comprit que la porte, par laquelle il était passé, venait de céder. Il emmena son frère jusqu'à une chambre et s'enferma à double tour à l'intérieur.

« Voilà qui devient embêtant… » Commenta Dalian

« Très. Il y a un autre moyen de sortir ? » Demanda Ace

« Oui, la porte de l'arrière »

« Conduis-y-nous. »

« Lâchez-moi, stupides jouets ! » Pesta Sabo

Des rires résonnèrent autour de lui. Les marionnettes lui sourirent sadiquement pendant que les poupées préparaient tout un assortiment d'objets de torture.

« Ses frères nous rejoindront bientôt » Parla une poupée, qui était dans un piteux état et qui venait de descendre les marches menant à la cave

« Ma chère, que vous est-il arrivé ? » Questionna une autre poupée, plutôt ancienne

« Le plus jeune a eu l'idée de me balancer du haut de l'escalier, c'est scandaleux, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette foutue Dalian qui était avec lui ! Où est Mère ? »

« Dalian est en vie ? Quel horreur ! Mère est dans le grenier… avec Billy. »

« Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard, je vous promets. Amusez-vous bien avec ce jeune blond, hihihi. » Finit Insane Dalian en remontant les escaliers.

Un cri de douleur résonna dans la cave quand la poupée de porcelaine referma la porte.

Dalian ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Si vous être de bons escaladeurs, on peut passer par ici. »

Dalian s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pendant qu'Ace se pencha sur le rebord.

« Si on tombe… on va souffrir… »

« Oui. » Commenta Dalian avec un petit rire

Les marionnettes commencèrent à frapper contre la porte. La lame d'une hache transperça le bois de la porte. Luffy prit Dalian dans ses bras pendant qu'Ace commença à escalader le mur pour rejoindre le toit.

« Que fais-tu ? Descends vers le bas, pas vers le haut, idiot d'humain. » Râla Dalian

« Il y a quelques gardes qui nous attendent en bas, à vrai dire » Commenta Ace qui se trouvait à présent au-dessus de la fenêtre

« Hmm… »

Les marionnettes aperçurent les deux frères grimpant sur le mur. Certaines d'entre elles commencèrent à escalader le mur à la poursuite du duo, pendant que les autres préparaient leurs munitions pour faire tomber les fugitifs.

Dadan se déplaça dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait pas d'armes, les marionnettes, si. Elle était seule, ils étaient une dizaine. Elle réfléchit longuement à un plan, observant chaque détail du hall. Elle réfléchit également à ce que trois mioches auraient pu faire dans cette situation.

Si c'était un vieux manoir, il devrait avoir un grenier. Et si elle passait par le grenier ? Et si le quartier général des marionnettes se trouvait dans le grenier ? Elle abandonna ce plan.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » Questionna une marionnette qui pointa une lance vers Dadan

« Ahhh ! » S'écria Luffy quand il fallut tomber, rattraper in extremis par son frère

Les marionnettes jetèrent des pierres, flèches, mini-couteaux et toutes munitions susceptibles de faire tomber les deux frères et Dalian. Les marionnettes qui escaladaient le mur avaient réussi à rattraper Ace et Luffy, et n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que des stupides marionnettes grimperaient aussi vite » Râla Ace en faisant tomber une marionnette qui avait fallu lui attraper la cheville

« Moi, à ta place, je n'aurais pas imaginé que des marionnettes pouvaient bouger et tuer » Répliqua Dalian, accroché au cou de Luffy

« Pas faux. »

Une pierre frôla le visage d'Ace et une autre toucha le milieu de son dos, laissant une fine tache de sang.

« Et en plus, elles savent viser… »

Ace réussit à atteindre le toit et à se hisser dessus, au prix d'un effort surhumain après les nombreuses munitions des marionnettes qu'il avait reçus. Il aida son frère à grimper mais baissa sa garde et n'aperçut pas la marionnette-archer derrière lui. Cette dernière lui décrocha une flèche qui alla se planter dans sa cuisse. Dans un hurlement de douleur, il lâcha son frère qui serait tombé si Dalian n'avait pas eu le temps de s'accrocher au mur. Il monta à son tour sur le toit et reprit Dalian dans ses bras.

Cinq autres marionnettes-archers se montrèrent et entourèrent les deux frères.

« Essayez de les faire tomber du toit, avant que les autres marionnettes montent et nous compliquent la tâche » Ordonna Dalian

Ace retira la flèche de sa jambe, où l'écoulement du sang doubla dû à l'absence de la flèche. Il s'élança vers l'une des marionnettes, tout en évitant les flèches des autres archers, et l'un fit tomber du toit en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Son frère fit de même, après avoir posé Dalian.

Ace balança une marionnette sur une autre qui laissa tomber son arc pour repousser la marionnette qui lui tomber dessus. Le frère aîné fit tomber les deux marionnettes avant qu'elles reprennent totalement leurs esprits, sans voir que Dalian était elle-même en danger face à deux de ses sœurs.

Dadan sortit du manoir rapidement, poursuivi par des marionnettes. Le problème : il y en avait également en dehors du manoir. La brigand prit un bâton qui traînait par-là et essaya de repousser les marionnettes.

« Dadan ! »

La rousse releva la tête vers le toit du manoir et aperçu Ace et Luffy. Elle revena à son combat quand elle sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Elle envoya valser la marionnette avec la lance et rentra dans le manoir, plus déterminée que jamais pour sauver les trois mioches.

Dalian recula jusqu'à son pied ne touche que le vide. Elle jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle et aperçut d'autres marionnettes en train d'escalader le mur. Elle sent également l'aura de sa sœur jumelle se rapprocher du grenier.

« Dégager vite d'ici ! » Cria la poupée de porcelaine aux deux bruns « Je vais les occuper pendant que vous fuyez ! »

Ace lui adressa un hochement de tête rapide avant de prendre de Luffy par le bras et de foncer vers l'une des fenêtres qui menait à l'intérieur du grenier. Ils retournèrent dans l'obscur grenier en refermant la fenêtre pour empêcher les marionnettes d'entrer, même si cela n'allait pas les retenir très longtemps.

Ace essaya d'ouvrir la trappe mais sans aucun succès.

« Quels mignons petits garçons… » Murmura une voix à l'intérieur du noir

Luffy se rapprocha d'Ace avec un regard inquiet et terrorisé.

Une vieille femme sortit des ténèbres, une marionnette dans les bras et une poupée de porcelaine derrière elle. Ace avala sa salive difficilement face à la ventriloque.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Bordel ! Dégagez sales marionnettes » Pesta Dadan, rageusement, en envoyant valser une dizaine de marionnettes avec son bâton

Elle respira difficilement et profita du répit que représenter la soudaine absence des marionnettes. Elle monta l'escalier quand un cri résonna à l'extérieur du manoir suivi d'un bruit de porcelaine se brisant. Dadan continua d'avancer et trouva un autre escalier qui menait au second étage. De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant, stressant.

Elle finit par trouver une trappe pour accéder au grenier. Et essaya de l'ouvrir sans grand succès. Elle parcourra les chambres à côtés et trouva une chaise qu'elle utilisa pour forcer l'entrée du grenier.

Une chaise traversa la trappe derrière Ace et Luffy. Ce dernier lâcha un cri. La ventriloque afficha une expression agacée.

« Billy, Insane Dalian… Occupez-vous d'elle. »

« Oui, Mère » Répondirent la marionnette et la poupée

Ace empêcha la marionnette d'avancer et Luffy, dans un élan de courage et de fraternité, se plaça devant la poupée sachant que c'était la version psychotique de son amie Dalian.

« Vous être de mauvais garçons » Lança Mary Shaw à Ace et Luffy « Vous mériterez que je vous coupe la langue ! »

Mary Shaw se rapprocha de Luffy à la vitesse de l'éclair. La peur lui fit pousser un cri au plus jeune et la surprise le fit basculer en arrière. Un poignard s'abattit vers les lèvres de Luffy. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et la lame vint blesser les mains du brun.

« Ne criez pas ou elle vous coupera la langue ! » Ordonna Dadan en rejoignant les deux mioches

« Nan sans blague, on n'avait pas deviné » Lança ironiquement Ace

La marionnette s'élança vers Ace qui avait baissé sa garde et lui décrocha un violent coup de tête dans la mâchoire. Les fenêtres du grenier s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre suivit de plusieurs ombres qui s'aventurèrent dans le grenier.

Une cinquantaine de poupées et de marionnettes encerclèrent les deux bruns et la brigand. Ils s'élancèrent sur le trio mais au moment où leurs attaques allaient les toucher, un violent courant d'air repoussa les marionnettes et les poupées.

Une autre poupée apparut devant le trio, de longs cheveux corbeaux emmêlés, des yeux noirs comme la nuit et une peau blanche comme la neige ainsi qu'une robe ancienne et noire. La porcelaine de son corps était en très mauvais état : il lui manquait un bras, une jambe et un œil, sa robe était déchirée.

« Dalian ? » Reconnut Luffy

« C'est toi qui les as repoussé ? Comment ? » Questionna Ace

« Il n'y a pas que les humains qui peuvent manger les fruits du démon mais trêve de bavardage, partaient vite d'ici, je vais m'occuper de ces trois-là » Finit-elle en jetant un regard à Mary Shaw toujours accompagné de Billy et d'Insane Dalian.

Dadan força Ace et Luffy à descendre puisqu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de laisser Dalian dans cette situation.

« Où se trouve Sabo ? » Demanda Dadan alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers

« Dans la cave » Répondit Ace « On doit pouvoir y aller en passant par la cuisine, d'après Dalian »

« Très bien. Vous deux, vous sortez d'ici ! » Ordonna Dadan

« Pas que je ne veuille pas partir mais c'est non, Sabo est notre… » Commença Ace sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, coupé aussitôt par Dadan

« Dehors ! Avec un peu de chance, toutes les poupées et marionnettes sont dans le grenier avec leur Mère et votre amie Dalian, vous avez déjà assez prit de risque comme ça. ALORS MAINTENANT C'EST DEHORS ! » Ordonna Dadan avec un regard meurtrier

Ace et Luffy furent obligés de laisser Dadan se débrouiller seule. Ils sortirent du manoir mais fut surpris de trouver quelques marionnettes autour du manoir. Luffy prit la fuite vers la forêt, pourchassé par deux marionnettes. Ace se retrouva piégé face à trois autres marionnettes. Il devrait se dépêcher, il devrait retrouver Luffy avant que les marionnettes ne lui fassent du mal ou qu'il se perd.

Dadan avait tous ses sens éveillés, surveillant chaque parcelle de chaque pièce, surveillant chaque bruit suspect, chaque ombre, chaque chose. Elle finit par trouver une immense cuisine puis ladite cave. Elle descendit prudemment, aucun bruit sauf un gémissement douloureux et une respiration difficile. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle regarda autour d'elle, les ténèbres. Seule une table au fond de la cave était éclairée. Un corps ensanglanté s'y trouver. Dadan reconnut avec horreur Sabo.

Il avait une orbite vide de tout globe oculaire. Une grande balafre en travers du visage. Le bras droit déchiqueté, l'os dépassé au niveau du poignet et du coude, chaque ongle avaient été arraché. Sa jambe gauche avait subi le traitement. Deux immenses déchirures traversaient en diagonale son torse laissant apparaitre sa cage thoracique.

Dadan eut du mal à soutenir son regard, l'envie de vomir lui prit mais elle se retient.

« Sabo… »

« Je… me sens… vraiment pas bien » Dit-il en crachant du sang « J'ai froid… Tout devient flou autour de moi… »

« Je suis désolé d'être pas venu à temps » Fit Dadan d'une voix brisée

« Dadan… Tu n'es pas une vieille peau… Tu as juste… mauvais caractère… mais tu as… un cœur en or… » Sabo ferma son œil valide, ses muscles se détendirent, sa tête se posa sur le côté, son corps ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait succombé à ses blessures.

Dadan retira son manteau et recouvrit le corps du blond avec, avant de quitter la cave.

Ace venait de battre toutes les marionnettes quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna en un éclair et découvrit Dadan, seule.

« Et Sabo ? » Fit inquiet Ace, connaissant déjà la réponse

« Les marionnettes… l'ont eu… »

Ils repartirent du manoir en silence, trouvant le corps des deux marionnettes qui avait pris en chasse Luffy, un peu plus loin.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon quand ils retrouvèrent Luffy, près de la rivière, endormi près d'un rocher.

« Alors, Dalian ? Tu es déjà à bout de forces ? » Se moqua Billy « Tu es si pitoyable… »

La poupée était assise par terre, tremblante. Mary Shaw était un peu à l'écart, près d'une fenêtre du grenier, observant le ciel devenu rouge par le crépuscule. Elle tenait une poupée de porcelaine dans ses bras. Elle était fissurée de partout et son corps était parcouru de spasmes.

« Billy… Achève là… pour Insane Dalian »

Billy s'élança vers la poupée mais ne toucha que le vide. Dalian avait disparu dans l'air.

Dalian réapparut sur le toit, essoufflé.

« J'espère que vous être sain et sauf, Ace… Luffy… »

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Elle avait mal mais elle avait pu faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, pas comme ses frères et ses sœurs. Elle regrettait bien plusieurs choses comme ne pas avoir pu s'échapper, de n'avoir fait que ralentir les marionnettes dans leur but qui n'était d'autre que de tuer Ace et Luffy, son amour à sens unique vers Billy…

Elle se détendit tout en fermant son seul œil encore un peu près valide. Elle succomba également à ses blessures. Mais une pensée resta dans son esprit : _qui était cette perso__nne dont parlé Luffy et qui était prêt à prendre soin d'elle ?_ Elle ne le saura jamais.


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**1,2 Vous pensez vous être débarrassé d'eux**

Dadan portait Luffy dans ses bras, Ace marchait quelques pas derrière elle.

La nuit était calme, le ciel était dégagé, laissant voir des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles, protégé par la lune qui éclairait de sa lumière la forêt. La forêt n'avait pas son allure sinistre, elle avait une allure chaleureuse, protectrice. Les branches des arbres se balançaient au rythme du vent.

**3,4 Mais ils vous rattraperont quatre à quatre**

Le trio arriva devant le QG des brigands, vite accueilli par Dogura et Magura. Dadan confia Luffy à Ace, qui le prit sur son dos.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la partie du QG qui leur était réservé, pendant que Dadan raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le Manoir aux Marionnettes.

**5, 6, Protéger votre crucifix**

Ace posa doucement Luffy dans son lit.

Ce dernier se réveilla légèrement et murmura une seule phrase « Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Dalian ». Ace se retourna vers son frère, surprit et demanda de quelle promesse il parlait. Luffy raconta à son frère que, quand il avait rencontré Dalian pour la première fois, il lui avait promis de la confier à une amie à lui pour qu'elle soit bien traitée, en échange de son aide.

Luffy lui dit qu'il avait pensé à Makino, la tavernière de son village natale.

**7, 8 Ils se cachent dans la nuit**

Ace lui dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, que Dalian les avait protégés et qu'ils seraient toujours reconnaissants envers elle, même si elle n'était plus de ce monde. L'aîné souhaita bonne nuit à son cadet tout en allant se coucher.

Mais pendant qu'Ace dormait, un bruit étrange se fit entendre et le réveilla. Il se leva et alla près de la fenêtre, laissant son frère dormir à poings fermés. Il vit des ombres se mouvoir entre les arbres.

Mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et retourna dormir, le sommeil tout de fois très léger.

**9, 10 Ils se cachent sous votre lit**

La porte de la chambre des frères s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Quand Ace ouvrit les yeux, la porte était fermée mais il sentait un danger. Il passa sa main sous son oreiller et fut surpris de ne pas trouver son poignard. Ses yeux luisaient de peur dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il se retourna vers le lit de son frère.

Il dormait sous les rayons de la lune qui traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre.

Il mit ses mains sur le bord de son lit et, tremblant, il regarda sous son lit. Il laissa échappa un cri quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux iris émeraude qui luisaient d'un éclat dangereux.


End file.
